


Worth The Wait

by NoodleCupKirigiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Kirigiri/Naegi centric, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleCupKirigiri/pseuds/NoodleCupKirigiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since the students of Hopes Peak Academy left. Kyouko Kirigiri feels like a stranger due to not staying in touch with anyone. But what she feels guilty about the most is not confessing her feelings to a certain lucky student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU asked by an anon on tumblr.

Kyouko stared into her glass of red wine , swirling it slightly. Ten years had past and out of the blue Byakuya had invited them all to a reunion at his manor. 

Everyone had changed in some way. Fujisaki had grown much taller now , almost to her own height , Celestia had toned down the Gothic look , but still wore black. Sayaka and Leon had hooked up and were engaged. Along with that , Aoi and Hagakure had a child. 

Nothing had really changed for Kyouko. She had cut her hair short , just above her shoulders. But that was it. She regretted not staying in touch with anyone. She felt like a stranger. 

She looked around the room , searching for the one person she was “close” to. She had never really been close to anyone , but he was different. He made her feel warm and comfortable. He made her feel happy. He made her feel loved-

"Kyouko! You cut your hair!"

Her breath caught in her throat. She turned around and gave a small smile to the owner of that voice. 

"Hello Makoto."

Makoto Naegi beamed at the lilac girl. He had changed. His face was alot more slimmer and masculine , but still held its boyish edge to it. He was taller too , making the detective look up slightly to address him. His eyes still held the warmth in them like they did ten years ago.

"It really suits you Kyouko! It frames your face nicely and makes your beauty stand out even more" he said softly. A pink tint dusted her face at the compliment. She whispered a small thank you and looked away , not wanting him to see her blush. 

He let out a small chuckle. “How about we go outside for a while. We could do with a catch up.” He said , holding out his hand to her. His voice was deeper now , it made Kyouko shiver softly. She looked up to him before placing her hand in his and smiling.

*******

Kyouko looked out over the magnificent garden below them. The balcony of Byakuya’s manor offered some majestic views. She placed her gloved hands on the railing and smiled , closing her eyes as she let the refreshing night air envelop her. Makoto watched her , smiling to himself. He couldn't believe she had become more attractive. He didn't think it was possible. 

He placed his hand on her bare shoulder , warming up her pale skin. She turned to him and smiled. “I’m not used to looking up at you Makoto. You have grown so much” she said quietly. He chuckled and nodded. “Ditto Kyouko , I always looked up to you.” he joked. “You have changed too. I must say Kyouko , you have become a beautiful woman. You were beautiful before. But…wow..” he said , his voice becoming breathless in awe. 

She ducked her head as she smiled , another blush dusting her face. “You really shouldn't trick me like that Makoto..” she whispered.

Makoto gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking up to him. Her cheeks’ heat increased tenfold as she looked into his eyes , a stray few strands of hair falling in front of her eye. 

Makoto smiled and gently brushed the stray strands of hair behind her ear , letting his hand rest on her cheek. She lent into his touch slightly , a flurry of butterflies attacking her stomach. 

"I’m not tricking you Kyouko. I am only speaking the truth." he whispered lowly , making her whole body shiver. She let out a shaky breath. "I don’t believe you" She whispered back. 

He let out a small sigh before trailing the hand that was on her shoulder down her arm and to her hand , holding it. Her skin tingled at his touch. 

"Kyouko my feelings for you are still as strong as they were ten years ago. I doubt you feel the same , but I needed to tell you. These past ten years not seeing you have been hard. You are always on my mind. I would sit there thinking about you , what you were doing , if you were married with children. " He released a shaky breath before continuing. "It tore me apart. I need you Kyouko. I know you don’t feel the same way but I needed to tell you. I love you."

Time froze. Kyouko felt as if she had just entered a void. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. This had to be a dream. Makoto had just admitted his feelings to her. She had waited ten years for this. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I do feel the same way. I have for ten years Makoto. I have always been afraid of saying anything in case it ruined our friendship." She said nervously. "I love you Makoto. I always have."

Makoto looked at her in disbelief before a huge smile spread across his face. His cheeks glowed pink as he let out a laugh of relief. 

"I never thought you would say those words Kyouko. I’m so happy. I could just kiss you right now!" he said excitedly , reminding her of the boy she first met ten years ago. 

A smile broke out on her face. “Then do it” she whispered.

Makoto didn’t need to be told twice. He ducked his head and connected his lips with hers , gently resting his hands on Kyouko’s waist as she rested hers on his shoulders. The kiss filled them both with butterflies as warmth spread through them. It felt so right. 

Waiting ten years had made their love for eachother grow stronger. 

It was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
